User talk:GlassEye67
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Living Pathfinder RPG Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Thanks Just say hey and where do you think we should start with this?? Bows and bucklers The rules for bucklers say both You can use a bow or crossbow without penalty while carrying it. and that you take a -1 penalty to attack rolls when using a two-handed weapon. Two-handed is often a terminology that refers to melee weapons, but a bow obviously needs two hands to use it. If I have a normal buckler and shoot a longbow, which of the following is correct? *I gain +1 AC and take no penalties to attack *I do not gain +1 AC and take no penalties to attack *I do not gain +1 AC and take a -1 penalty to attack The description also states that you lose the AC bonus when weilding a weapon "in your off hand", which is why I'm also uncertain about the AC bonus. I can see any of the above options being deemed correct. At this point, my character does not have a buckler, but if depending on the answer, she may acquire one soon. Udalrich 16:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :My first instinct is to say that a buckler & bow user does not gain the +1 AC and also takes no penalties to attack.GlassEye67 17:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC) How to submit a character The Creating a Character page says that when you are ready to submit your character, you should put a post in the "Character Generation Rules" discussion. I am ready to submit Syldar, but am unable to find that discussion. Has it been renamed? If so, where should I announce that she is ready? Udalrich 01:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :The actual thread is the Character Submission Thread located here. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I'll fix it asap. GlassEye67 03:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) (Natshikrak (talk) 15:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC)) I have finished by character sheet, submitted for approval. What's next? : D Ashleigh Augh! Why was my character deleted?! Nathaniel was the one I wanted gone, not Ashleigh! Ashleigh was my legitimate character, awaiting approval! If you can't get her back I can recreate her, but if you can, please do. D: VL.Arandur 16:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I copied Ashleigh to a new page so the page name would conform to the naming convention that we want to use. Sorry if deleting the original copy caused you any momentary panic. GlassEye67 17:31, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::The panic was momentary indeed. Sorry for the flailing. x3 VL.Arandur 17:34, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sourcebooks? Which sourcebooks are we allowed to use? I'm particularly looking at the Adventurer's sash, from the Seekers of Secrets book; I think that'd be a better fit for my character than a backpack. Kind of a bandoleer, to hold her bombs and such; that's all she really needs. But I'll defer to you, as DM. VL.Arandur 16:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Currently allowed sourcebooks are the Core Rulebook, the Advanced Player's Guide, and the Adventurer's Armory. Even though Seekers of Secrets isn't on the list you could make a proposal in our Social Group on ENWorld to include the item and/or the book. You would probably have more success with just the item, though. The second option is to describe something a little similar in appearance to the sash '...has numerous pouches and bits of gear strapped to her wide belt...' (or something similar) but still use backpack stats (cost, weight, etc.). It wouldn't have the easy discard action that the sash has but it's something you could do right now until the item gets approved. GlassEye67 19:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll go ahead and do that. I shan't submit the item for approval, though; I don't really care about the option, just the style. But as long as I can have a bandoleer that's functionally a backpack, I'm happy. Thanks! VL.Arandur 19:36, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, Glass. If this is the same person I think it is, it's Rizzym from the Paizo boards. I'll be done by tomorrow evening. Cheers! A little confused Hi! Thanks for fixing my application ^^. I'm kind of confused right now though, in the character creation guide, you say we should post our characters on a thread, i clicked the link and even though i registered in the forums, the site doesn't allow me to see the thread you mention. What do i have to do now that my character is awaiting approval? Simply wait? or do i have to do something else? Once it is approved how and where do i start to play? Thanks for your attention ^^ zGio :Hi. Sorry for the confusion. The forums/social group we've been using to discuss our Living Pathfinder issues recently underwent some updates and moved to a new server so the link apparently no longer works. I'll get right on that. THIS should be the right link to the Character Submission Thread though I'm not sure you can go directly there if you haven't already joined the social group. Just in case THIS is the Social Group main page. :Now that you are awaiting approval for your character you can enter the Dunn Wright Inn and roleplay as much as you like in the tavern. Once you get at least one approval you can join an adventure though you'll need to have your second approval before the adventure ends. A DM will have an npc recruit for adventures in the Inn and provide links to where you need to go to play the adventure. Our games take place on ENWorld and you'll need to register an account in order to post if you haven't already. :I hope this gets you going but if you have any questions at all feel free to send me another message. -- GlassEye67 17:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Heym do you happen to know (or could point me to) Favored Class Alternatives for a Tiefling? Specifically wondering if there would be any allowed or pertaining to an alchemist. :There aren't any Favored Class Alternatives for Tieflings in any of the sources we currently have available (Core Rulebook, APG, and Adventurer's Armory). Sorry. -- GlassEye67 07:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Can I claim / move my edits from my unsigned IP address to this account? BipperBiscuit 10:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) '(Natshikrak (talk) 15:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC)) I hav submitted by character for approval. : p So whatz next? ' '(Natshikrak (talk) 15:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC)) ' Ok, I will make the ammendment. But I can't seem to be able to post @ EN World. : ( (Natshikrak (talk) 10:25, September 14, 2012 (UTC)) I have made all required amendments. After I login my own registered account and try to add a New Reply @ the Character Submission Thread, the same messages keep appearing. You do not have permission to access this page. This could be due to one of several reasons: Your user account may not have sufficient privileges to access this page. Are you trying to edit someone else's post, access administrative features or some other privileged system? If you are trying to post, the administrator may have disabled your account, or it may be awaiting activation. You are trying to use a feature available only to Community Supporter Subscribers. This includes Search, access to Exclusive Content and more. '(Natshikrak (talk) 15:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC)) ' Ok, I will make the ammendment. But I can't seem to be able to post @ EN World. : ( (Natshikrak (talk) 10:27, September 14, 2012 (UTC)) I have made all required amendments. After I login my own registered account and try to add a New Reply @ the Character Submission Thread, the same messages keep appearing. You do not have permission to access this page. This could be due to one of several reasons: Your user account may not have sufficient privileges to access this page. Are you trying to edit someone else's post, access administrative features or some other privileged system? If you are trying to post, the administrator may have disabled your account, or it may be awaiting activation. You are trying to use a feature available only to Community Supporter Subscribers. This includes Search, access to Exclusive Content and more. (Natshikrak (talk) 10:31, September 14, 2012 (UTC)) I have made all required amendments. After I login my own registered account and try to add a New Reply @ the Character Submission Thread, the same messages keep appearing. You do not have permission to access this page. This could be due to one of several reasons: 1. Your user account may not have sufficient privileges to access this page. Are you trying to edit someone else's post, access administrative features or some other privileged system? 2.If you are trying to post, the administrator may have disabled your account, or it may be awaiting activation. 3.You are trying to use a feature available only to Community Supporter Subscribers. This includes Search, access to Exclusive Content and more. Access Trouble - Having no luk getting onto EnWorld today. Is this the same for you or should I see if my computer has a cold. HolyMan (talk) 15:49, November 27, 2012 (UTC) HolyMan Thanks - and it was better till tonight. Seems whenever I'm ready for a big update night the system is down. Now I'll have to wait till Tue as I have a 10 hour day tomorrow.